Demons and Magic
by baris0373
Summary: What would happen if a 6 year old Hermione come upon a book that would let her Summon Demons? What if they became her only friends in her lonely pre-hogwarts years? Watch out Wizarding world... Demon's Mistress comes. No-Slash, Summoner! and Dark! Hermione... not for Ronald Weasley fans.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Are you OK Miss?" asked the young boy after her feet caught on a stone on ground and she fell. She looked up to see a kid maybe her own age extending his hand. He had black hair and blue eyes with a hint of a smile in his mouth. Maybe it was this hint of a smile that caused the small fear in her, as every time someone her age laughed or smiled at her it was always with malice.

"Yes, thank you" she said with a small voice and let the boy pull her back to her feet. His smile grew and and he pulled her hand to mouth for a kiss.

"Luke Wright, Miss. Charmed." His actions and his words contradicting his seeming 6 years of age. With a blush, she answered:

"Hermione Jean Granger, nice to meet you." And cringed instantly, after all every other kid who heard her name had mocked her. But when she looked at his face, he had nothing but a kind smile.

"What a beautiful name, Hermione Jean; would you mind if I walked you home?"

And this was the start of her friendship with the often mysterious Luke Wright. After he walked her home from the park that was admittedly very close to her home, he had disappeared. Only to reappear every now and then at the most unexpected of times. He had joined Hermione randomly when she was at the park or library and they had built a friendship that she had not found with anyone else. These small get togethers were almost always happened when she was alone and even at that age she was fairly certain her parents thought her "well-mannered" friend was imaginary.

Months passed and at a summer day, she had admitted to Luke with a sad expression;

"Why don't you come around more Luke, it's so lonely without you." Luke had turned to her and hugged her.

"I am sorry I can't be around more Jean, but I already come to you every second I am able to" She had been so surprised. No other kids wanted to be her friend, yet Luke had spent every possible moment with her? It had cemented his place in her heart.

"But I believe I can help with your loneliness my dear." He said, his voice gaining a playful edge.

"Does Miss. Granger, the bookworm extraordinaire wish a very special book?" Oh it had been so hard to choose between continuing the hug or to step back and look for the promised book, but she had forced herself away from him and started looking around.

He had then pushed a book towards her she hadn't seen in his hands a second before, book had a dark red cover with a black star in a circle on it's front cover. When she grabbed it the book almost seemed to whisper to her, but he had stopped her from opening it.

"This book my dear Jean, is a very special book that can allow you to call friends from other worlds. But to have it, you must do two things I ask of you. One, you must tell no one about this book, it's our secret. Your parents, teachers, librarian… no one can know. Two, when you call your friends, you must tell them you found this book in a library; this is very important."

She had agreed, almost without thinking. After all a book couldn't be bad could it? She had barely kept herself from opening the book until that night when she was alone in her room. She had opened the book then to find it written in a language she didn't knew, yet… she could read it. She had never seen the words written before, but she understood what they meant after reading them. And what an interesting book it was. Hermione's parents were decidedly atheists, and had not taught her about angels and demons, so she had not shied away from reading a book about demon summoning. It wasn't like rituals that were written asked for evil things to be done either, most demons were summonable by a chalk ritual circle, a few drops of blood and some chanting. She had devoured the book and a week later had tried to summon her first demon. She had only chosen a succubus because how book had mentioned they were beautiful and they could share their beauty with ones they had deemed worthy.

Had she been born a Christian, her knowledge of demons would stop her. Had she been born a Pureblood, her knowledge of how ritual spells were dangerous would stop her. Had she even been born Muggle, her lack of magic would block her. Yet, she was neither. So she had drawn the circle and stood in it with a kitchen knife in right hand. She would not be lonely anymore, she swore. Smallest of cuts in her left hand and a drop of blood had dropped in the circle and the circle had started glowing red.

"

_King's steps are echoing through the world,_

_His Voice eternal,_

_His vision encompassing,_

_With his blessing, I pray to thee,_

_May your passion be forever,_

_With his blessing, I pray to thee,_

_May your beauty unsurpassed,_

_I summon thee, lady of air and fire,_

_Beautiful one,_

_**Elyna**"_

As she had said the lines, an unearthly wind had started and the room had gotten warmer and warmer. And when she finished a flash happened throwing her back. When she opened her eyes, she had seen the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was a tall brunette, with small black horns in her head and a long tail.

"Well, well." She had said.

"It's a pleasure to be summoned into mortal world again, Little Mistress. I am Elyna. As you might've known... I am a Succubus."

2 years passed after that. Hermione was now 8 years old, and she was far happier than how she had been 2 years ago. Elyna had listened to her life story, although she hadn't mentioned Luke to her and afterwards she had claimed Hermione as a sister. Every night when she was alone, Hermione would summon her and they would speak about anything and everything. She had taught her how to move gracefully, how to look beautiful with smallest of changes and how to act. In a few weeks Hermione had jumped from the "bullied girl" to the "unapproachable cool girl" in the school. Yet she had not made many friends in the school, their bullying still fresh. Instead she had summoned more and more demons.

Qadir, was a Pit Lord who was much like an uncle. He had enjoyed telling her stories of demons past and their wars with Angels. While Hermione had read up on demons and angels after summoning Elyna, Ely had convinced her that they were written as bad guys only because they had lost the war. They were created by an angel who only wished for freedom, and the other angels wanted to kill them just because they existed. They had only wished to survive, but angels had locked them into a dimension where they could only come to Mortal World if someone had summoned them.

Qadir, who looked like a massive man with lizard like scales and a big tail that dragged in the ground, had told her a lot of stories about not only angels and demons, but mortals and wizardkind too.

Criss, was a demon prince who looked like a very thin human with pitch black skin. He had a thin and long face, yellow eyes and long claws instead of fingers. He had taught Hermione a little bit of demonic magic and some self defence.

Luthen, who was the last demon she summoned, was different to the others in which she did not prefer a humanoid form. She looked like a large owl with red eyes and black feathers. She spoke with the voice of an old lady, and she was by far the most knowledgeable of the four. She was the first one to actually tell Hermione that she was different from the people around her, that she was a Witch. What followed had been lessons regarding the wizardkind, their magic and their customs. Seeing that she was a willing pupil, Luthen had gave her lessons day in and day out about everything from mathematics to languages to history to magic. She had used her own demonic magic to make Hermione learn faster and Hermione had sucked up the knowledge just like sponge. This lessons had taken so much of her time that, her other demon friends had also joined them just to spend time with Hermione. She had also taught her how to instantly summon demons without circles or chants, but warned Hermione that she could only do so if she knew the demons name.

Once Hermione asked Ely why they were spending so much time with her, her answer had been a long but enlighthening explanation.

"Because 'Mione, you are a delightful young lady and we love you. But if you are asking why have we answered your summons and stuck around enough to love you, answer is simple. We demons eat souls, they are the most prized food and currency among us. Only way for a demon to get souls, is by a summoner. Normally summoners summon us for a single duty, and dismiss us afterwards. It's rare to have a summoner that summons us and wants us to be there. And while you do not want anyone dead now, you are a human. In the future there will be ones who wronged you, there will be ones who you believe should be dead and even maybe if we are lucky you will want to lead and there will ones who oppose you. In any case we'll be your protectors and assassins, every time we kill one of your enemies we will gain souls. We are strong Hermione, there are very few mortal things that can harm us. Only true dangers to us in this world are the ones who can summon angels as angels cannot be killed by us, only banished if we can harm them enough. But that risk is very well worth taking if we can protect you and get souls along the way. You, Hermione, can be the Queen of these lands if you wished so. Actually, it'd be great if you wished to rule more than these just these lands. Why stop with a country when you can have two right? Anyway I am digressing. My point is Hermione, you are my sister… and I'll make sure you have anything you want in this world."

While she had not understood all of it, Hermione had accepted her explanation because her sister had said she loved her. She did not think she could ever be the Queen though, after all queens lived in palaces and spoke weird didn't they?

Another 2 years passed, Hermione was now 10. Only problem with her ongoing life was that she was seeing Luke less and less, with school and her demon friends she rarely had time to be alone and Luke only appeared some of those times. It was also a problem that she hadn't told her demon friends about him at his request so she couldn't say no when Ely wanted to come while she was alone outside. While other three demons had only appeared at night in her room, when she was alone; Ely had drawn a rune in the back of her shoulder and that rune got warm every time she wanted to come around. She also was good at acting like a mortal so Hermione had summoned her a lot of times, and sometimes she had even used her magic to steal Hermione away from her school and took her to movies or parks. After all Hermione had known everything she was supposed to learn for the next 3 years thanks to Luthen.

And the day had finally came, she was sitting with Luthen and Ely in the night of her last day as a 10 year old, talking about laws of mortal magic and how they could be defied by demonic influences, when Luthen had stopped talking abruptly and smiled.

"Well darling, it seems that your invitation to the mortal school of magic has arrived. I think you should open the window so the owl can drop you the letter." Hermione then had gotten up and opened the window for a tawny owl to fly in. After she took the letter that was tied to the owls leg, it had flown back away and she had sit and read the letter from the school.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. As with all our students of non-magical background, a teacher will be at your resident within the week to explain you about magical world and take you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

And then there was another page which listed the requisite supplies;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

3\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory, by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions, by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

And that was it. Hermione was so excited, it had taken a small spell by Elyna to get her to sleep. After all, she would have a visit from her new school soon.

AN:

Well that's it, this is my first fic so I hope you guys liked it. Regarding the story, I will be doing another prologue chapter in which the style will be similar to this one. I am thinking about starting the actualy story around 3rd or 4th years so until then will be time-skips with small events happening in between.

My Hermione will be a dark, somewhat super character and most her original friends will end up her enemies. Dumbledore and Weasleys are all good and moral people… which will probably make them the bad people in Hermione's eyes. Harry… I am undecided. What do you guys think? Should Hermione corrupt him before others? Or should he be Good and be her enemy? Either way pairing won't be HHr, and definitely won't be Hermione-Ron.

Reads&Reviews appreciated, let me know any mistakes I made J

Oh and if anyone wants to be my beta or act as a sounding board for my future ideas for this story or other stories, drop me a pm.


	2. Prologue Vol 2!

**AN: Thank you for the reads&reviews, knowing people read my story truly motivates me to write more and more, so here we go;**

**But first,**

** aidansidhe: I feel that way too, and I can promise an interesting pairing for Harry too in the future I hope ****J**

** pottersparky: Thank you so much! And I agree with you on the "hellhole" part… damn you Dumbles! Only thing is I am fairly hell-bent on making Dumbledore a "good" person, yet the antagonist of my story.**

** RebeliousOne: That seems to be the way I will go :) and I agree with you on all points to be honest.**

Prologue 2:

The tall Scottish woman knocked the door with her knuckles a few times. She had just apparated there under a notice-me-not charm for the ever-tedious job of informing the muggle-born first years regarding magic and their future schooling. While she did enjoy the children's happiness and enthusiasm once they learned magic was real, she truly found parents dis-belief annoying. She always was forced to do showcase some flashy spells which made her feel like a monkey on a show. Spells were serious things that took years to learn!

It was with these thoughts Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry regarded the small bushy haired girl in front of her who opened the door.

"Hello Miss, is your family around?" She asked looking over her for her family with a somewhat concerned face, what family made their 11 year old child open the door by her own?

"Oh hi Professor McGonagall" Girl said much to her surprise.

"My parents are working at the moment but I've been expecting you, shall we go then?" Hermione asked as McGonagall worked hard to keep her trademark scowl on her face, how could a muggle-born know about herself?

"W-Wait a second Miss… Granger I presume, how did you know about me?" She asked, baffled.

"You sent me a letter didn't you professor? And you did say you were coming to take me to Diagon Alley didn't you? You are the Deputy Headmistress who sent me the letters right?" Hermione rapid-fired questions seemingly without breathing.

"But-but what about your parents?" McGonagall asked completely confused,

"They are OK with me coming to get magic education professor, after all where else would I get such schooling? I didn't even knew magic existed before you sent me that letter 3 days ago."

"Miss Granger I thi-" she abruptly stopped talking and her eyes glazed over.

"Of course Miss, I will be taking you to Diagon Alley now, let's get a move on then. We'll be using muggle transportation as tradition dictates for your first visit." She continued seemingly forgotten her confusion, she then turned around and started walking towards the street.

"Thanks Ely" whispered Hermione before running to catch up to the tall Scottish woman.

"I got you girl" said a voice she came to knew very well from the back of her mind, Elyna, after inscribing her rune to her shoulder, had always been able to talk to her from her mind even when she was not in the Mortal World. At the moment she was following them invisibly though.

"Good job confusing her enough for me to be able to influence her, for future reference though… letter said "a professor" would come get you, not her."

Hermione smiled sheepishly behind the professor, she still couldn't speak back to Ely from her mind no matter how much she tried.

"Nothing has changed from 500 years ago when I came to the mortal world last too, wizards and witches seem to be much harder to influence compared to mortals like your parents."

Her parents had not taken the news of her new schooling well, they had not believed at first even. After seeing the letter, it had been the last drop when her father screamed at her about how it was not real and she was too old to be making up stories and how it was not a good thing to fake letters, Elyna had appeared. Her appearance had shocked them to silence just before she had waved her hand and blew them a kiss. Which made them promptly shut up and leave the room.

Elyna then had hugged a distressed Hermione, whispering to her how she would always believe her and she didn't need parents who had never seen her loneliness or her being bullied. She had held her for hours, comforting her and giving her promises of how she would never call her a liar and she would always be there for her. It had taken a lot of time for Hermione to calm down and afterwards she had agreed with Elyna that her parents would be best if they had kept enchanted. They would act like everything was normal and ignore anything that was not natural. Elyna also had made sure that they would just think she had went a special school for the gifted when Hermione was to go to Hogwarts.

After a taxi ride, and a short walk that was spent in silence they made it to Diagon Alley, once they were in Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione and her eyes seemed to glaze over once more.

"This is where you will get your supplies Miss Granger, I shall see you at the Sorting Ceremony at the first of September in Hogwarts then, this is your ticket." She handed small slip of paper to Hermione before disapparating with a pop.

Just then a hand was on her shoulder. She looked up to see a beautiful woman standing over her, she did not have her horns or tail this time though. Elyna had truly mastered the art of glamouring for all the times she took Hermione out.

"Hello Sister" Elyna said.

"Shall we see this so called "Wizarding World" then?" with that she took Hermione's hand and what followed was a 4 hour long shopping spree which started in Gringotts.

First thing they did was to enter the Bank to change their muggle money for wizarding gold, what they didn't expect was the Goblin Guards in the entrance to recognize Elyna for what she was.

"Halt" Said the surly goblin guard.

"Your kind is not wanted here, you will wait outside." His rude words had Hermione seething on the inside. Yet she appeared calm outside as Ely and Criss had taught her.

"You must always appear graceful and in control to have true power over people" had said Ely when she was correcting her posture.

"Showing emotions are a weakness 'Mia, and any weakness is to be exploited" had said Criss when he was teaching her how to act.

So she looked every bit of the calm and collected Lady when she walked in and exchanged her money at the teller.

Their slight would cost them dearly however, she thought in her mind. Elyna had protected and loved her and she would respond in kind.

"Their souls will be yours someday Ely, I promise" she said once she was out of the bank again.

"I can't wait Sister, it will be a delicious feast when we kill them all and steal their gold" Ely said with a bloodthirsty grin.

Hermione could only laugh, it still amazed her how this woman, who could be bloodthirsty and cold at one seconds, could be the same woman who adopted her as her sister and helped her so much.

They had then went into Ollivander's for a wand which she barely needed thanks to Luth's lessons, then they went into Archie's Trunks where she bought a regular trunk which Ely had promised her they would enchant once they got home, robes, potion supplies and other things.

Finally it was time to hit the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. When they walked in Hermione was amazed, there were many books with shiny covers not just in the shelves but flying around, nudging people to be read. She ended up buying 3 extra books as that was all she could buy with her leftover money, which she had took from her parents.

Once they were out of the shop, Elyna dragged her trunk into a sidealley with her following and draw a symbol on the trunk. Which caused the trunk to disappear in a red light.

"Come on then Sis, we still have some daylight left… Why don't we eat some magical ice cream before we head home?" Ely asked showing her the big colourful sign saying "Fortescue's Ice Creams"

Sitting at an empty booth, they had ordered sundae's and had started eating them chatting about what they had seen in the magical world.

Luthen and Elyna had sat her down and taught her all they knew about magical world. While Ely's knowledge was outdated to centuries ago, Luth knew everything. She knew the wars, people, factions, spells… When asked she had said it was part of her duty at their home-world and Ely had seemed to understand. But they had not explained it any further to Hermione.

She had learned about the blood war, how it had started by a madman called Voldemort and how it had ended by a baby called Harry. She had learned how Harry had disappeared after the war and he was expected to show up at the same year as her. From her lessons she knew very well what kind of political power the boy-who-lived would hold even if he was magically weak. She was already thinking about him as a possible ally, which then Ely would said any wizard or witch could only be her subordinates as she would be much more powerful than any of them. Still it had seemed like a good idea to collect people early on as their loyalty would be much stronger then. Although, any who bad mouthed her demonic friends would be enemies… no questions.

She had then continued on to learn about the children who would attend school with her, and their families.

It was this knowledge, which allowed her to recognize a child Daphne Greengrass alongside her sister and mother entering the small bistro.

They all looked similar with their straight blond hair and lady-like behavior. After waiting for them sit down at their table with their ice creams, Hermione waved to the Greengrass heir which she knew would be an important person to get on her side. While Greengrass' were decidedly neutral in times of war, they had a big power on the economy. This was the main reason no one had tried to drag them into the war as Greengrass' alone could hurt the country economy massively which neither side had wanted considering they wished to rule the country after their victory.

Greengrass heir had not responded beyond a slight nod towards her way, which was not really a problem for Hermione. After all she knew currently she was the lowest among all in Magical Britain in standing. She would burn who would deride her, and she would extend the hand of friendship to those who showed her the courtesy of acknowledging her. Young Greengrass was now in that small group of people she would accept as friends once her true power was revealed.

She had then finished her sundae and walked away with Elyna, whom even the Greengrasses had glanced sideways because of her unnatural beauty.

It had been 2 weeks after her visit to Diagon Alley, she had already finished all her books and her lessons from her demonic friends had easily put her at her 3rd year magically.

Today thought, she did not have school and she would not summon her demonic friends. She headed to the library with a skip in her step. She then settled on a chair with a novel she had already read before and started waiting. Maybe hours had passed when her mood started to get down and her hopes began to vanish when she heard him clearing his throat behind her.

"Luke!" she screamed tackling her with a hug. She then started rapid-fire rambling about her life, how she was a witch and what her demonic friends was teaching her.

"Easy, easy my dear." Luke said with a smile, hugging her back. He started stroking her hair which caused her to blush.

"So my dear, it seems many things happened since I've last seen you, so you will be a witch then."

"Yes I will be go to Hogwarts and learn to be a Witch!" she rambled enthusiastically but then her enthusiasm seemed to deflate. She stepped back and looked Luke and in the eyes and she almost seemed tearful.

"Oh I am so sorry, I won't be able to see you at Hogwarts won't I? M-maybe I won't go then, Luth can teach me everything I need anyway." Her voice had gotten lower and lower as she spoke looking at the ground. She had truly not considered her best friend, one who had given her, her demonic friends… one who was there for her for the first time would not be there.

She then felt his hand on her chin, he raised her head to look her in the eyes. Then he did something she never expected. He kissed her softly in the cheek.

Of course Hermione knew about romance and boys from all the time Ely had talked about them, she even knew she harbored a crush towards Luke, how could she not? But she had never expected him to reciprocate. After all, he was this amazing knowledgeable boy, who apparently had a very busy life… she was amazed he even had been her friend let alone like her… that way. She thought of all these in that briefest moment he kissed and with a fierce blush she opened her mouth only for Luke to silence her.

"Do you really think my dear, if I wanted to, could any School, Witch, Wizard hold me from seeing you?"

She could not say a word. She had just realized… what did she know of Luke? They had sit together and talked a lot but he never had mentioned his private life. It was always about books, people or Hermione.

He also was the person to give Hermione the book which had let her summon demons, although he had not wanted them to know him.

Luke smiled, almost as if knowing what she was thinking.

"All in due time my dear, but know that whenever you call, I will be there"

And then she had blinked, and he was gone.

"Luke? Luuke?!" she had called out and looked around but he was not there. Just when she was walking back to her house a wind had blown her hair, and with the wind was a whiper in his voice;

"Hermione"

And she knew he was watching. She realized he was always watching, even when he was not there… he was always watching.

Finally it was the day she was to head to Hogwarts. She had taken a taxi with Elyna who had been adamant about seeing her off, and claimed it would be odd if she were alone. It was when they entered the Kings Cross station she could not believe her luck. There he was, with black hair, green eyes and a trunk just like the ones sold at Diagon Alley which gave away that he was a wizard even if the snowy owl in the cage he held didn't. and the lightning bolt scar above his right eye told Hermione exactly who this was.

"Hello, are you headed to Hogwarts too?" Hearing these words Harry turned around to see a young girl her age, alongside the most beautiful woman he had ever seen who was maybe 20 years old.

"Y-yes, uhm hi" Harry said, not having much confidence because of his upbringing.

"Well then, let's go" Hermione said grabbing his hand and starting to drag him towards a seemingly brick wall in between platforms 9 and 10.

"W-wait where are we go-" he was saying just as Hermione literally threw him by the hand into the wall.

Cringing he expected to hit the wall, but it never happened. He opened his eyes to find himself in a platform with magical families and their children galore.

He saw Hermione materializing from behind her and moved to the side, Hermione walked into the platform with a straight posture, pushing Harry's trunk on the trolley.

"Nice to meet you" she then held her hand out.

"I am Hermione Granger, first year witch. Hope we'll be friends"

"F-friends?" Harry asked, unsure if he had heard her right.

"Of course, after all a school is a place to make friends as much as to learn knowledge isn't it?"

"Yes, I.. I would love to be friends. I am Harry Potter" Harry said shaking her hand shyly.

"and I am her sister Elyna, Mr Potter. I'd love to chat with you a bit but you children need to catch your train." Ely said, pushing them towards the train. She, of course, did not forget to add;

_"He seems so cute Sis, if you won't have him… I want him when he's older."_ In her mind to Hermione… smiling when she heard her sisters exasperated sigh. It had been an ongoing argument between them that Ely though Hermione should've started to show interest in boys and Hermione had argued she was too young for that…. Of course Ely did not know she already was very much so interested in a boy named Luke, although she still thought herself too young to be seriously considering romance.

Walking into the train, Harry and Hermione quickly found an empty compartment and sat down, as soon as they sat down Hermione asked;

"Hey Harry, you wouldn't tell anyone if I did a little bit of magic would you?"

Eager to see more magic and please his new friend Harry just nodded with a smile.

_"**Sero**"_ she intoned with her wand pointing at the door and a red flash happened.

"Now no one should be able to bother us."

"Bother us?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh Harry, I am a muggleborn you know? I just don't want some purists to come and insult me."

"Purists?" Harry said the foreign word with an even more confused expression.

"People who think they are better than me… or you for that matter because their family has a lot of wizards." Hermione explained patiently. She had only used the word for him to ask of course, she knew that Harry did not know much about the Wizarding world. Way he dressed and the fact that he did not know where platform 9 ¾ was a dead giveaway.

"That's stupid." He said and that was the start of a long and productive chat about the magical world, it's factions, their leaders and their actions.

"Voldemort, killer of my family… I'll remember that name."

"So it was this Dumbledore person who took me after the war?"

"Is it truly not normal for orphaned wizarding children to go to Muggle houses?"

"What do you mean I should've been notified about my family and my holdings?"

"I had guessed Hagrid was not supposed to be the one to take me shopping and stuff, but you think really they were trying to push me to Gryffindor?"

With every new revelation by Hermione, which were things most wizards&witches would know; Harry lost more and more of his shyness and it left it's place to righteous anger that he had been wronged from a very small age. Thinking about all these he never noticed Hermione watching him with a smile on her lips.

"That's it Ely, that's my first lieutenant in the war you so want me to wage against wizardkind to rule them all. He'll be a precious ally… and maybe even one day he'll be among us who rule. You would like that wouldn't you? He's, as you called, cute after all." She whispered to herself, knowing trains noise and Harry's thinking would not allow him to hear what she had said.

_"You have grown so well Sister, I am proud."_

"First years over here" bellowed the half-giant. Smiling to himself he searched for the little Harry Potter he had helped over the summer. He saw him after a while, in deep conversation with a girl around his age with brown hair, so deep he didn't even notice them passing by Hagrid; girl leading them into a boat with 2 other girls, one with a lady like attitude and straight blond hair and another with red hair and a smile on her face.

Seeing Hogwarts for the first time, Harry was amazed. Here it was… the school that would save him from Dursleys. He then looked at the girl next to him. This girl had told him so much he was supposed to know prior to coming here. He was glad he had met her, and he was glad he would not be the "puppet" as Hermione said, of Dumbledore when he entered the school. He never even noticed the other two girls standing across him and Hermione.

Daphne Greengrass prided herself in her ability to observe. When she had claimed a boat, she had expected her acquaintances from old families to join her. It was not to be however, a red haired girl had came and sit beside her with a bubbly attitude. She knew she could not walk away because this girl was Susan Bones and while she was from a decidedly Light family, her family held important positions in Ministry.

Just after a boy and a girl had sat down in front of them, seeming in deep conversation. She had of course recognized the girl from before. While Daphne did not believe in blood purity, she still saw most muggleborns as inferior as they had no true knowledge of how wizarding world worked.

She still observed though, and her observations vere fruitful. From the snippets she could hear she noticed the boy was asking her questions about Hogwarts and Professors and she was answering them. It didn't even seem like she was quoting book information like most muggleborns tended to do. Daphne was fairly certain she had heard that "Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration Teacher is very strict but seemingly fair."

While this was known information to someone from a magical family, how would a muggleborn know this? This Hermione girl would be worth watching. It was at that time she saw the fabled scar in the forehead of the boy sitting across him. Even with all her training, Daphne was an 11 year old witch who had grew up with his stories. While she knew logically most those stories were false, it did not change the fact that she was maybe 2 feet away from a celebrity. Even she could not stop the slight blush and the widening of her eyes once she noticed.

Oh yes, this Hermione girl would definitely bear watching.

When they reached ashore, they were led to the castle by the half-giant. Only interruption was an argument between a blond boy and a loud redheaded boy.

"Blood purists there Harry, You can see both of them are wizardborn, yet how they deride and insult each other. Those were the kind of people I wanted to avoid. They would be even worse towards me."

Hermione whispered towards Harry, making sure he would not gravitate toward either the Weasley or Malfoy kids. She had researched and knew those would be the extreme ends of the Dark and Light faction families joining this year. She wanted Harry to be away from neither of those factions as their charismatic leaders had ways of creating or ensuring loyalty which she did not want in people who would be close to her. Only faction she would make inroads with would be the Neutrals as they did not have such leaders and they would be somewhat easier to pull to her side. Light side would not accept her because of her affiliation with demons, and Dark side would hate her because of the blood running in her veins. She would, although, raise above both… defeating them. She would rule, and in doing so she would re-pay her demonic friends. She would make a world, in which only the youngest of children would be taken by her non-conditionally… rest would either prove themselves or die.

"Hannah Abbott"

She heard the hat call out, which led her to think about the houses. Gryffindor, would give her easy access to Light side faction families, but she did not trust herself to kill them all in the first day for being shortsided. Slytherin wouldn't be so shortsided but she would instantly be at a disadvantage because of her of her blood. Hufflepuff would welcome her, but she did not wish to go into the house of people who held great "loyalty" in their hearts. As she only wanted them to be loyal to her. Ravenclaw was out from the start as she knew they were academics and gaining the loyalty of academics would be much easier compared to others. She wanted to be in a position where she could gain most allies in the shortest time, and start her conquest with those allies.

"Hermione Granger" Her name was called. She walked slowly to the hat, being careful in how she walked. From outside she seemed every bit of the pureblood lady with her posture and expression.

"This is good" she thought to herself. Confusion is good.

She then wore the hat.

A second passed.

And then another.

Then the hat opened his brim and shouted: 

**AN: Thank you for reading my dear readers! Reviews are always appreciated, I endeavor to respond every review if possible ****J**

**So… Houses? Which house should our Demonic Hermione should be in you think? Should she be the bullied Gryff? Hated Snake? Underestimated Puff? Or Forgettable Raven?... or maybe whatever house she joined she would go above expectations? **

**Let me know what you think in your reviews! As always have fun and a good day!**


	3. Making Friends

**LetsMakelemonade: As you wish ^^**

Chapter I

"Slytherin"

Silence reigned the hall as the hat made its proclamation.

"Maybe she's a half-blood from a distinguished line" thought many of the most observant ones in the hall, whom incidentally had green and silver trims on their robes.

Even staff was silent as Hermione primly stood up, took of the hat and dropped it on the stool with deliberate motions before walking the table of the snakes.

Eventually McGonagall came to her sense and continued sorting but most of the pupils in Slytherin table now had focused on their new arrival.

"So, Granger… that's not a name I've heard before." Said an older looking girl with blond hair. She looked at Hermione with the perfect mask of disinterest.

Allowing herself a small smirk, Hermione responded as she listened to her hidden advisor.

"Why thank you, as a witch who wishes to be known by her name, I am glad my name isn't used in the past."

Before the girl or anyone else could respond to her with more than a sneer, Dumbledore rose to his feet as the sorting was done.

-^(OvO)^-

"Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!"

With these words his speech was done and the food appeared in front of the students. As most other tables were excitedly chattering among each other, the Slytherin were simply eating slowly as they mostly whispered to each other, maintaining their decorum. In fact, only one who seemed to be not speaking or listening to anyone was Hermione… this was not to say that other students were ignoring her though. They were doing their best communicating their disdain for the curly haired girl with their glares and sniffs.

Minutes past and food was over, students were finally dismissed to their common rooms. A prefect from Slytherin lead his housemates calmly down the stairs to the dungeons. While not necessary, Slytherins would always head to their common room together after the first and the last feast of the year to show unity.

"Salazar Supreme!" Prefect called out to a seemingly innocuous wall and it opened up to reveal a well lit room with a fire going in the fireplace. As they walked in 3 of the other prefects rounded the first years up in the middle of the room, while most of the older students headed to their dorms.

"Alright, listen up firsties! You are Slytherin now, and while it's a great honor… it's an even greater responsibility. Each and every one of you are now family to each other, the first rule of the Slytherin House is to never betray that family! Other houses will call you sneaks, thiefs, dark wizards and witches just because of the glorious people of our history. Second rule of our house is to always assist a fellow Slytherin may it be on academics, defending each other or even emotionally which brings me to the Third Rule of our house: Do not show weakness. If you are not strong enough to take on your enemies DO NOT travel alone. While Hogwarts is a school, the prejudice against us also makes it a dangerous environments, why, just last year Weasley twins put a first year in hospital wing for 2 weeks and their punishment was a single detention. They tested an experimental potion on the kid, who, quite frankly got off easy considering how many accidents happen when one is testing potions. I repeat! You are Slytherin, keep your heads high but your minds alert, as my uncle loves to say… CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" bellowed the tall prefect startling all of new students.

"Beyond that, stairs to my left descend to female suites, to my right is the male ones. 2 students to a suite, decide between yourselves about who gets a room alone if you are an odd number. After first week is done, a list must be handed to Professor Snape, who is our head of house, regarding who is staying in which suite and that cannot be changed until next year. Dismissed!"

Suitably cowed by the almost militaristic young prefect, the first years scrambled into the rooms provided for them. This was also the first time Hermione actually got a good look at her year mates.

There was a girl with blonde hair and very fair skin who showed absolutely no emotion whom she heard other students call Greengrass.

There was also a girl with auburn hair who was short and energetic. She had heard her introduce herself as "Tracey Davis"

A tall and stocky girl with black hair was apparently "Bulstrode".

And the black haired short girl who kept her nose in the air had also introduced herself with great pomp as "Pansy Parkinson"

With these 4 yearmates, Hermione knew she needed to get her own room if she wanted to summon and converse with her friends in peace.

As soon as they got into the small corridor which held the rooms for first year Slytherin girls, Pansy immediately turned to them and started speaking.

"Greengrass, Davis, Bulstrode… I think we all can agree that I should get the room alone, and considering Davis and Greengrass are old allies and known best friends, I guess you have to shack up with the mudblood Bulstrode." She said to the three, completely ignoring Hermione.

Now, ignoring Hermione Granger herself is usually not a big deal. She, at worst, might throw a book at you. Except, Hermione Granger at the time was not alone. With the whispers in her ear from a source unseen to the 4 pureblood witches, Hermione Granger let her face took a devilish smile.

"Elyna, would you close the door please" It was a testament to how much magic they had seen while they grew up that none of the girls even flinched when the door to the corridor which had a big "1" number on it closed.

"Ooh the mudblood has an elf then? Are you expecting for that to impress us?" sniffed the Parkinson girl.

Hermione on the other hand just sighed.

"You had to insult her didn't you? Now she'll be really pissed unless I let her play and I really wanted to avoid drawing attention on the first day." She sounded resigned as she spoke the purebloods in front of her.

"Insult who Granger, there are no beings here else than you and your elf, who would not get insulted." Said the blonde girl with more curiosity then malice but Hermione seemed to be listening the air right next to her.

"Wait? Really?!" with these words uttered in surprise her smile turned into a feral one.

_"I summon thee** Luthen**"_ she uttered just as the small drop of blood from her hand dropped on to the stone ground. Before the girls could even say anything there was a beast there who looked to be a bigger version of an owl.

"Why do you call my dear" the owl spoke to the bigger surprise of the girls standing before her.

"Oh I am sure Elyna can explain to you Luthen, I'll just let you to play as I go settle in "my" room." Hermione said just as the succubus mentioned came into existence behind her. Hermione simply walked into a room and sat on a bed, startled when her luggage just appeared on the foot of the bed as soon as she sat down.

She gave a small chuckle before letting herself fall back to the bed, thinking about all the interesting things there were in this school.

That was the position Elyna found her when she walked in around 20 minutes later. Laying down right next to her on the bed she had a look of contentment on her face.

"Do I want to know?" Hermione asked, not even opening her eyes.

"Probably now, but you should know that the ladies were properly chastised and will apologize to you properly tomorrow morning." Elyna said, her tone betraying nothing.

"As long as they don't go to the teachers I am honestly fine Ely."

While her association with her friends meant that she did not truly need a Hogwarts education, she did wish to be among the people who did magic daily as things were bound to be interesting in a "School of Magic".

"Sleep now 'Mya, you got classes tomorrow. While you need not learn them, Luthen expects you to lead all of these wizards in grades, Qadir is already betting on you getting into trouble and Criss wants you to find a peer of yours to corrupt as he thinks it'd be best if you started to gather friends&allies early.

Before she could even ask who would want to be friends with a bookworm like her, Hermione was lulled into sleep by the enchanting magic Succubae used. Kissing her softly on the brow, Elyna returned to her home plane, already making plans to see her little sister succeed way beyond what she was even able to comprehend right now.

-^(OvO)^-

Morning had been interesting for Hermione. She had woke up to find that the room actually had an en-suite. After showering and dressing up for the day, she left her room with a skip in her step… just to see 4 witches waiting in front of her room rather nervously. Greengrass who appeared to be the only one who was relatively calm turned to her.

"We would like to apologize to you Granger, we were wrong yesterday. You deserve all the respect we can give you and we will not speak of your… abilities to any other soul." She said almost mechanically. It was obvious that she had actually memorized the sentences.

With a small smile Hermione walked up to the blond girl and hugged her, ignoring the fact that she stilled as soon as she made contact.

"My name's Hermione, Ms. Greengrass. You can use it." She said stressing the "you" part staring at the other girls. Then she left her and started walking towards the Great Hall thinking how the hug and awe method of making friends would work. Each of her friends had gave her their best methods to make friends but she would only try out 2 of them for now as Elyna's suggestion would better be for future when she matured a bit – she thought as she blushed – and Qadir's suggestion of beating people who did not become her friends did not feel like a serious one.

As soon as she was down she spied upon one of the only few people down at the hall at this early hour, and with a smile she picked the only boy she could see.

"Hello Mister, my name is Hermione Granger, and I would like to see if you were open to a chat?" she asked to him with a proper smile and a very slight curtsy.

"Uh, yeah sure, have a seat" said the boy, clearly overwhelmed.

"You know Mister, I am fairly certain it's good manners to give your name when it's given." Hermione said as she sat down, never losing the smile.

"Ah, sorry well yeah, I am Harry Potter" said the bespectacled boy, expecting a reaction and not finding it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter, how goes your day" she said with her attention on the boy who was overwhelmed by the officious way she spoke.

"Umm my day goes well thank you Ms. Granger, how goes your day?" he finally put through awkwardly.

And then he watched as her smile and carefully constructed façade broke bit by bit and the girl was dissolved into soft melodious giggles.

"I am sorry Harry, I was just following advice regarding how to make friends. I think it was a bit too much though?" she was able to say as she kept laughing.

After looking at her for a few seconds Harry couldn't keep himself and started laughing too.

"So, is it working?" she asked as her giggles subsided.

"Is what working?"

"Making friends, I made a female friend this morning, so I decided to come see my male friend at breakfast, so tell me is it working?" Hermione said looking at Harry.

"I don't know Hermione" Harry said, his face forming a teasing smile.

"Did I do something wrong? I am sorry I am new to the magic world" Hermione said suddenly looking nervous and upset.

"No no, I mean, that's brilliant! Sorry if I upset you." Harry said not knowing what to do if the girl was upset with him, his fears was unfounded though as the nervousness just seemed to fly away instantly from the girls face as she smiled.

"No problem Harry, I am certain you can make it up to me later." Said Hermione with a wink towards him.

"wait… did you just-" sputtered Harry.

"There is a reason my robes have a green trimming Harry" Hermione said not letting him finish.

"I might be new but I've learned that the Slytherin House is known for it's cunning ways, and well… you joined the house which has bad manners yes?" Hermione continued with a teasing grin, seemingly not caring about his reaction to her admitting that she was from Slytherin.

Unfortunately, before he could say anything, a tall redheaded boy sat right next to Harry.

"Hey Harry mate what's up with the slimy snake here." He said as he started to pile breakfast on to his platter not even sparing Hermione a second glance.

"Point proven" said Hermione as she stood up and returned to her table.

"Hmph, you should've stayed with your own kind mudblood." Sneered a blond first year from across the table. He did not even seem to notice all the disapproving looks coming to him from all the upper years, it was a fellow first year who reprimanded him though.

"Regardless Malfoy, she's a Slytherin. Remember our house rules and try not to make a ruckus in the dinner." Said Pansy Parkinson and kept eating, also not noticing that the approving looks she got.

Hermione, who had not spoken during the byplay had not missed either however. That's why she was fairly confident as she spoke to Pansy, sitting next to her.

"Even beyond rules Pansy, I'd expect any true Slytherin to try to make an alliance with the politically strongest student in the whole castle by now. Of course it's not proper for upper years to do so, as it would seem to be taking advantage of a younger person, but for each of your families, an alliance with Harry would be invaluable no?" Hermione smiled as she noticed Pansy did definitely not think so, but she would not disagree with Hermione with her memories of "Chastisement" being fresh.

She also noticed a few of the older Slytherin's actually openly smiled at her for a second before schooling their features back to the impassive mask.

"What do you mean Potter is the strongest person here, it's a lie! I am the strongest-

"While we may agree with your opinions Mr. Malfoy, it's the Great Hall you are yelling in." drawled a silky voice as a tall man with long black hair started passing by the table, handing lesson schedules.

"I am sorry Professor" said the boy who was apparently not sorry.

The rest of the dinner went without any disturbances as far as Hermione was concerned. She calmly ate her food, and made way to her classes.

Classes passed in relative boredom for her as she knew the material well, but she never drew attention to herself by showing it off. She would show the Professors her skill as she's asked and she never actually raised her hand to answer questions. Luthen had taught her that only things that would show on her grades were her end of the year exams and she'd need to do the essays if she did not want to get detention. Besides that no classwork was necessary and Hermione was well trained by Criss about how she should not waste time on unnecessary things unless they amused her. For example he had told her that if she liked learning, she should not unnecessarily learn the same things she already knew, but she should spend the time to learn new things.

After the classes she walked around the castle, learning the layout and trying to see if she would have any more opportunities to make friends.

"Hermione" singed a female voice from behind her, putting a smile to her face.

"Hello Ely"

"Hello darling, now you won't believe what I found out." Said Elyna with a positively gleeful face.

"Found?"

"Well more like I felt as I came to you, there go up those stairs" she said excitably, pointing at a set of stairs.

Hermione had seen Ely this excited only a few times before, but each one of those times had ended well for her, so she followed her directions without question.

A few steps, turns and twists later they were standing in front of a door, as Elyna waited for Hermione to open it.

Hermione opened the door slowly to reveal…

**A.N. : Well, to be honest I had lost all my enthusiasm with this when my PC crashed with around 3 chapters written in it… but you never know when inspiration might strike ^^**

**I am planning on finishing first year in 1 to 2 more chapters, and will go with the same pace for the early years probably, as I don't like writing them so young considering the darkness I want my story to head into.**

**As always reads&reviews are appreciated, any reviews are responded unless I miss them.**


End file.
